Blind Date
by Prince-Yami
Summary: Seto/Serenity ??? Joey finally gets the money he needs for Serenity's eye surgury, but Serenity has already gone blind. Kaiba takes a trip to the hospital himself, but comes out with detirmination. Joey gets told Serenity's out of Japan! Chap.6 up!
1. Default Chapter

Joey had finally gotten the money he needed for his sister, Serenity's eye operation. "Excuse me, nurse, can you lead me to Serenity Wheeler's room please?"  
  
"Sure right this way." The nurse led Joey up to her sister's room.  
  
"Hey Serenity, guess who's here to see you?" Joey asked cheerfully.  
  
There was no reply. "Excuse me, Serenity can have that operation now, I have the money required."  
  
"We're very sorry, only if you were here a day earlier." The nurse replied.  
  
"What do you mean if only I was here a day earlier?"  
  
"Your sister lost her sighting this morning, if you were here yesterday, she could've gotten the surgery today."  
  
"No! This can't be true! No!" Joey ran out of the room completely out of control.  
  
That night.  
  
Joey was completely depressed that night, for some reason he was in a casino that night, it was the only thought that came to mind when he thought about the money. He took a seat at a table. "Deal me in please."  
  
"Joey?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Mai, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm about to ask you the same thing!"  
  
"I ask ya first." Joey complained. They went outside to a park and sat down on a bench.  
  
"I work there on Friday nights. So what are you doing there?"  
  
"I don't know either."  
  
"Joey, are you alright? You look so well."  
  
"All my hopes are gone! Gone! All my hard work, for what? Nothing! A all that I worked for, gone!" Joey slammed his fists against the wooden board. Tears ran down his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"My sister, she lost her eye sight this morning! Only if I was back last night, she could've still been saved! This is my entire fault! I should've been here earlier, than this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"Look this is not your fault. Some things were just meant to be Joey, you have to understand." Mai tried to comfort him, but it was no use.  
  
The next day.  
  
They were all at a fast food place when Joey told them all about it. "Oh look, the dog's all depressed, lost your owner?" Kaiba joked as he walked by.  
  
Joey wasn't in the mood for jokes, he just lost it, after Kaiba walked passed him, he got up with a glass mug in hand. Joey ran up behind Kaiba and smashed the mug over his head. "Ahh!" Kaiba screamed before he blacked out. "Joey!" The grouped yelled at him. "Are you nuts? I know that you're mad, but you still don't have the right to do that to him!"  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" Joey ran out.  
  
Kaiba was taken to the hospital immediately. "Oh man." Kaiba groaned. He rubbed his bandaged up head. Kaiba got up from the bed. "Excuse me, can you take me to see Serenity Wheeler?"  
  
That night at the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Kaiba typed away non-stop at his keyboard. Strangely enough, he was looking at world's best eyes doctors. "Found it!" Kaiba exclaimed. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and went downstairs to make a phone call.  
  
Kaiba smirked after he made the phone call. He grabbed his jacket and went to the airport. "Hi, I'd like two tickets to the US for tonight please." Kaiba went back to the mansion afterwards. Mokuba, I'm going on a business trip for two weeks or so, take care little bro.'" Kaiba gave his younger brother a hug and left.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Hi, sis!" Joey went to visit his sister, but she wasn't there.  
  
That was the first chapter! Well what do you think? Please review! Important Note - Decisions of Love will NOT be continued. 


	2. Missing!

"Serenity, you here?" Joey whispered.  
  
There was no reply, and then a doctor came in. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, you can. I could like to where Serenity Wheeler is. Can you tell?"  
  
"Her brother came and picked her up last night."  
  
"But I'm her only brother, how's that possible?"  
  
"I don't know about you, but I've gotta go get to work."  
  
Yugi's Game Shop...  
  
"Yugi! How can I stay calm after someone pretended to be me and kidnap my sister!?"  
  
"Don't worry Joey, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"No she won't Yugi, she can't see!" Joey was furious.  
  
"You can't do anything about it right now."  
  
"Oh yes I can!" Joey got a phone and called the police.  
  
"Joey are you nuts?" Yugi complained.  
  
USA...  
  
Kaiba had just gotten off the plane and went to a hotel. "Hi, I'd like a room for two please, for the entire month."  
  
"Just sign these papers and you're all set!"  
  
"Follow me." The person showed Kaiba up to his room.  
  
"Get some rest." Said Kaiba.  
  
He didn't get a response.  
  
"You're not my brother, are you?"  
  
Back in Japan...  
  
"The police just said that they'd try to find her. They never said anything about finding her for sure."  
  
"Yugi, can't at least act a bit positive here?" Joey raised his voice at Yugi.  
  
Ring!!!!! There was a phone call. "Hello, is this Joey Wheeler?"  
  
"Yes, have you found anything?"  
  
"Yes, actually we have, she has left the country and that's all we know for now."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well Joey, what did they say?"  
  
Joey was shocked. "They said that she's left the country."  
  
"But that's impossible!"  
  
"I know! How could she leave the country if she can't see? But what if it was that person that took her out of the country?"  
  
"Who could've done such a thing?"  
  
"It must've been Kaiba! He probably wanted to get me back at hitting him form from behind."  
  
"Joey, I know what you mean, but do think he's really going to go that far, just to get back at you?"  
  
"Let's ask Mokuba." Joey started on his way to the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, is your brother here?" Joey asked.  
  
"He left last night to the US. He said it had something to do with Kaiba Corp. I'll tell him you were looking for him when he gets back."  
  
"Thanks Mokuba."  
  
"So how did go?"  
  
"He said that Kaiba went to the US for a business trip last night. Wait a minute, that's when the doctor said Serenity was picked up! I knew it was Kaiba! I just know it!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Think about it Yugi, Serenity went missing last night, I nailed Kaiba that afternoon, the police said Serenity's not in the country and neither is Kaiba! It just has to be him!"  
  
USA...  
  
Serenity struggled against the person's grip of her arm. "Stop it and let go if me!"  
  
"Just calm down will you!?"  
  
"Only when you tell me where we are and who are you and what you want with me."  
  
"I'm a friend of your brother. We're in USA right now, and we won't be going back until I feel like its time. And what I want with you, I just want to take care of you."  
  
"You want to what!?"  
  
"I want you to see." The person replied simply.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Serenity wanted to cry. She was in a far away country with a stranger that she didn't even know. "What do possibly want to do with me? I'm just a blind girl that."  
  
He cut him off. "No you're not! I see you as a special girl that needs some attention and help."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Believe what you want, but I will make you happy again. Then you will be able to see the light of day again. I promise that and I will not let anything happen to you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise." He walked let go of her and gave her a comforting hug.  
  
Serenity didn't complain. For some reason, she trusted him.  
  
"You will see again, I promise." He whispered into her ear. 


	3. Fate of Serenity

"Serenity, it's time for you to go." Said Seto as he took Serenity's hand and led her out the door.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Your going to get one last surgery, this will determine if you will be able to see again."  
  
"So if it isn't successful, I'll never be able to see again?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes.I'm afraid so. But don't give up on yourself, you will be able to see again! There's a whole world waiting for you out there! Just think about it, you'll be able to see your brother again soon."  
  
"But what if it fails?"  
  
"It won't! It will only fail if you have negative thoughts on it!"  
  
At the hospital.  
  
"I have to leave now Serenity, I'll be back once the surgery's over."  
  
"Don't leave me, please." Serenity begged.  
  
"I have to, I have to go tell your brother that you're safe."  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
"Of course I will, how can I not come back knowing you're still here?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Thank you for being the closest person I have in my life right now. Thank you."  
  
"See you later, I wish to those beautiful eyes of yours when I get back."  
  
Serenity blushed. "Come back soon!"  
  
Back in Japan.  
  
"Alright Kaiba, where's my sister!?" Joey yelled.  
  
"You're pretty smart to know that I'm behind her disappearance. She's all alone in a hospital, in the US."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me! She's in a hospital in the US right now."  
  
"Take me to her!" Joey demanded.  
  
"Why should I? Serenity said it herself, that I'm the closest person to her right now, not you!"  
  
"You liar! She would never say something like that!"  
  
"Believe what you want." With that, Seto left.  
  
Mai's Place.  
  
Joey had told her about what happened earlier with him and Kaiba.  
  
"Well, you don't actually believe him, do you?" asked Mai.  
  
"No of course not! Why would I?" Joey snapped back.  
  
"Ok, then why are you panicking so much?"  
  
"I'm not panicking, how did you see me panicking?" Joey wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Right." Mai said sarcastically.  
  
"Alright, fine, I am worried, my sister is all alone if the US! You have to cross oceans and seas to get there! Who knows what Kaiba could have done to her when no one was around? She might not even be alive right now! And.!"  
  
"Stop it Joey, how can you say things like that? You know that they can't be true. Your sister is going to alright."  
  
"You're right, I can't be saying stuff like this.but than again, I can't stop thinking about it! Oh, I'm so confused!" Joey screamed.  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
"Alright, I'll try."  
  
US Hospital.  
  
"Miss Wheeler, you have a visitor, should I let him in?" Asked the nurse that was taking care of her.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"He said that his name was Seto Kaiba, I think."  
  
"Ok, let him in."  
  
Seto walked into Serenity's room in the hospital. "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. Did you see my brother when went back?"  
  
"Yeah, he quite upset when he knew it was me that took you away. You wanna talk to him? I can set up a long distance call."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Seto got out his phone and dialled in a bunch of numbers. "Here."  
  
"Hi, brother!"  
  
"Serenity! Is it really you?" Joey questioned happily, not believing that it was actually her.  
  
"Yes, Joey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great! I wanted to tell you something, I have the money needed for the original eye operation that you were to get before you lost your eyesight, but I came in a day too late. I'm sorry about letting you down. I made a promise to you that I'd always be there for you no matter what. Some kinda big brother I am?"  
  
"Joey forget about, I'll be able to see you soon again, just wait for me ok?"  
  
"Is it true that you told Kaiba that he was the closest person to you?"  
  
"Well, yes but, he was the only person here."  
  
"I've heard enough, just watch out for him though, he can be cold and heartless when he wants to be. Take care sis, I hope to see you soon."  
  
"Finished?" Seto asked.  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
Just than the nurse came in. "Serenity can remove the bandages from her eyes now."  
  
"So, the time's finally come eh?" Seto asked.  
  
"Seto, would leave me if I still don't have my sight back?"  
  
"I'll never leave you, no matter how you are." Seto assured.  
  
Serenity slowly took off the bandages and opened her eyes, but...  
  
Well, that 's the end for this chapter, I just love to keep you people guessing! Will Serenity stay blind? (hint, hint - the title of the fic) Till next time! 


	4. Serenity's Decision

Serenity opened her eyes, but everything was still dark. "Seto." She started. Tears formed. "I still can't see."  
  
Seto startled a bit. "How can this be?" He thought to himself. "Doctor, is there still hope left for her to regain her vision?"  
  
The doctor pulled Seto out of the room to have a short little chat. Seto came in about 2 minutes later. "Come on Serenity, we can go now." Seto said without emotion.  
  
They went back to the hotel. Serenity had been crying and weeping non-stop since coming back from the hospital and the failure of her operation. She felt as if it was the end of the world for her and she just wanted to leave this world. "Serenity, stop it!" Seto ordered.  
  
Serenity sniffed a little more and finally stopped. "You're crying is just making the situation worse!"  
  
Serenity froze, knowing Seto was right. "Seto, would leave? Now knowing I'll never be able to see again?" Serenity asked with her head down.  
  
Seto moved closer to her and slid his arm around her waist. "Don't be silly, I would never leave you, I promise."  
  
What Seto just said made her feel a little better, but still she was upset at herself for still not being able to see. Still, she doesn't know it herself if she trusts Seto 100%. "Serenity, we're not going back to Japan yet, we'll be staying here for at least another 2 months or so. I'll tell your brother so he won't get worried." Serenity just nodded.  
  
3 weeks later.  
  
Everything seemed to go okay, but until Serenity overheard a phone call from Kaiba Corp back in Japan..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, when are you returning? Our sales have dropped by 15% and the release for the Duel Disk has been over due for a week now."  
  
"I'll be back in another month, just release the Duel Disk this weekend. I'm pretty sure that I've completed it already. About the sales, I'm not too concerned about that as of yet."  
  
"Yes, but exactly what are you doing in the US right now?"  
  
"That's none of your business, bye!" Seto hung up the phone.  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
Ever since that day, Serenity had been thinking to herself, was it because of her that all of this is happening? Is Seto Really going to look after me or will he just leave me as all my friends did when they found out I was going to lose my sighting.  
  
After a night of thinking, Serenity finally came up with an answer, Seto wouldn't have this problem if she wasn't with him. Serenity decided to leave, but not just Seto, she planned on leaving everyone, the world..  
  
Around midnight, Serenity got out of her room and found her way into the kitchen, even though she couldn't see, she had gotten used to where everything was. She slowly opened the top drawer and reached for something sharp, a knife. Her mind started to making thoughts of her when she was still little, when she could still see and contact her brother.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sis, I promise you, I will get the money you need for your surgery, then we'll finally be able to back together again."  
  
"Please hurry Joey, my time is running out fast! But I'll wait for you, I believe in you."  
  
"I won't let you down, I promise I won't!"  
  
*Flashback end*  
  
"Joey, I'm sorry that you won't ever get to see again, but this is the best decision I can come up with. I'm sorry." Serenity wiped away the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Seto when you wake up tomorrow, I might be gone, but everything for you will go back to normal and you can go back to your company. I'll miss you, you'll forever be in my heart for your kindness. Deep down inside, I really don't want to leave you, leave the man I've fallen in love with, but I've caused you so much already and I can never repay you." More tears came to her eyes. "Besides, I'm pretty sure there's going to be other girls, girls that aren't blind."  
  
"Good bye Seto, I love you." Serenity whispered in to the air. She placed her wrist on to the counter and moved the knife closer to her wrist. Serenity cried softly as she was about to slit her wrist and rid everyone of the pain.  
  
Seto on the other hand, was typing away on his lab top, completely unaware of what Serenity was about to do to herself... 


	5. Convince Me

"Goodbye Seto..." Serenity whispered.  
  
Serenity moved the knife closer to her wrist, ready for the kill.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Seto had just stopped typing and went to check on Serenity in her room, unknowing to Serenity, Seto had done this every night. He slowly opened the door and peeked in, he traced his eye to her bed, but there was no one there. "This is wierd, where could she be?" Suddenly he heard a sound come from the kitchen and saw a shadow holding a knife.  
  
"Serenity! Is that you!?" He switched the lights on, and saw everything. "Serenity! What in the world were you thinking!?" Seto shouted at her angrily seeing the fact she was about to commit suicide.  
  
Even though not aware of the light Serenity knew it was Seto by his voice and she also knew she was in for a mouthful. "Seto....."  
  
Seto approached closer to her, taking the knife out of her hands. "Serenity, why?" He asked her calmly.  
  
"I...I...I wanted to rid myself and the rest of the people of the pain that I've caused." Serenity struggled to answer.  
  
"To rid you and the others of the pain? What do you mean?"  
  
"I overheard you and the phone call you had the other day and found out that I was the reason for your company's struggle and..."  
  
Seto cut her off. "Look, I'm not concerned about Kaiba Corp right now, all I'm worried about is you and you getting your vision back."  
  
"But, that's already impossible...remember? the sugery failed...."  
  
Seto pulled closer to him so that he was hugging her. "Yes, I know, but the doctor's told me in private, you're eyes can handle one last operation attempt."  
  
"What if this one fails as well?"  
  
"I'll still stay with you. and please try not to think about it that much, they said that operation will take place two months later, if you choose to take it."  
  
"Seto, why are you doing this, why don't you just let me kill myself? I'm the cause of all this."  
  
Seto wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I'm not letting you because........" He just couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Because wha?"  
  
Seto moved his hand to her face, stroking her cheek gently and wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I won't let you because I love you..."  
  
Serenity was shocked, she never expected those words to come out of his mouth. Serenity cried harder on to his shoulder. "You're just saying that!" Serenity tried to convince herself that nobody wanted her around and wanted her dead.  
  
"Don't be silly, I mean every word I said, I now after meeting you, and getting to know you, I don't know what I'd do if you were gone, away from me."  
  
"I don't believe you..."  
  
"Fine, maybe my words won't convince you, but I can assure you, that I truely, from the bottom of my heart that I really do love you, more than anyone else in this world." Seto lowered his head and captured her lips with his, giving Serenity her first kiss from anyone else not related to her.  
  
Serenity frozed. Never has she ever been kissed before by someone not related to her. Seto finally broke away. "Seto..."  
  
"Now, its up to you if you believe me or not....." Seto picked her up and carried her back to her room and gently placed her back on her bed.  
  
"Seto...I'm sorry, I ever doubted you. And I really do love you too, but I'm scared Seto, I'm scared that one day you'll leave me like all my friends did at school when they found out I had problems with my eye sight. I'm afraid..."  
  
"Serenity, I can swear right infront of you that I will never ever leave you alone by yourself, I'll always be here with you, no matter what the situation is...I'll take care of you for the rest of your life if I have to."  
  
"Thank-you, Seto. I'm really glad I got to know someone like you."  
  
"And I'm glad I got to know someone as quite beautiful and caring as you Serenity, I love you." Seto gave her kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, and don't try anymore silly things, alright?"  
  
"Good-night, I won't....*yawn*...ever again....." before you could even finish her sentence she drifted off asleep peacefully.  
  
Seto looked back at her, asleep. "You look so innocent and so much like...an angel...my angel..." 


	6. Wishes Do Come True Or Not

Seto woke up early in the morning, he went to check on Serenity and discovered that she was still asleep. As he walked back to his room, the date on the calander reminded him of something. "It's time." he whispered to himself. He got on the computer and made a couple of e-mail back to Japan, to inform his complany workers that he'll be back in a week's time or less. Adter that, he just sat there in his computer deck and stared at his moniter for what seemed like hours.  
  
Seto finally broke out of it when he heard a small sound coming from Serenity's room. he walked over to see that she was finally awake. "Nice to see you haven't killed yourself yet..." Seto said sarcastically.  
  
Serenity gave out a little giggle. "Good morning, do you have anything planned for today?" She asked as she sat up on her bed.  
  
Seto's face turned serious. "Serenity, remember when you had your operation which failed?"  
  
Serenity nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, I had a private chat with the operators and doctors, and they said that you're able to handle one more attempt at the operation, and this one will be the last one. And the appointment is this afternoon."  
  
"You never told me anything about this." Serenity protested.  
  
"I decieded not to tell you anything, it was for your own good, last time, you were much too negative anout things....."  
  
"But, what if...."  
  
"No! don't even say it! You're going to make it this time...I'm sure of it." Seto assured her.  
  
"If you say so...." Serenity finally gave in, but in a sad tone.  
  
"Now come on, we've got to get there in less than 2 hours."  
  
2 hours later at the hospital, outside the operation room.....  
  
"Seto, I'm scared." Serenity moved closer to Seto on the bench they were waiting in.  
  
"Don't be, everything's going to turn out alright." Seto took her hand and placed something cold on her palm.  
  
"What's this?" Serenity asked  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Serenity felt it out. "A broach? But why?"  
  
"I looked up on your files and it says that your birthday's coming up in two days, but you'll be having your operation then. I wouldn't be able to see you, so I'm giving this to now, so that it'll make you feel that i'm right by your side through out the whole thing."  
  
"Thank you Seto." Serenity gave him a warm hug.  
  
"Miss. Srenity Wheeler, it's time." called the nurse.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you Serenity..." Seto whispered to her.  
  
"Please do, I promise you, I won't be afraid anymore."  
  
"That's the spirit! Well, I'll see you in a week. Remember, I'm by your side the whole time..."  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
Inside the operation room......  
  
As the doctors were getting the equipment ready, Sreenity pulled out the gift Seto gave here earlier. She remembered when she was little, her mother told her that when someone special gives you a gift, make a wish on it, and it'll come true.....  
  
Serenity held it close to her heart. "I wish that the first thing I see when I open my eyes would be the eyes of Seto Kaiba." She whispered. A tear slid down her eye. "I promise you, I will get through this successfullly."  
  
One week later.......  
  
Seto had finally gotten through one week of waiting and it was finally time for Serenity to remove the bandages around her eyes to find out if she was destined not to see or had her wish really come true.  
  
Seto walked into the room Serenity was resting in. Seto sat down in a chair right next to her in the bed. "Serenity, it's time..."  
  
Serenity sat up and the nurse started the unwrap the bandage. Serenity's heart beated quicker by the second. Finally the bandage was off, and Serenity slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Seto...." Serenity's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Serenity, welcome back to the visual world........" 


End file.
